A New Start At The End
by cammieluvsu
Summary: When the world is at its darkest a glimmer of hope appears Five girls are sent to protect the world but only four do the Fifth and most powerful is under the influence of Giovanni Then the girls meet on a mission to destroy and save 5 boys PS/CS/IS/OS&OC
1. Where is she?

**A New Start At The End**

Serena, Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf-10

As I drift in and out of consciousness I could only hear yelling and screaming not a thing more visual that's out of the question. Black was all that came to sight not a thing more. I feel the waters once treacherous waves move beneath me at an unsteady pace the distinct smell of ocean water fill's my nose. The only thing missing is how I got here or where here even was and the question I most wanted to know was who was I? Then I heard a faint sound of a motor closing in on me, I would try to move if I could get a single thing in my body to respond. The thing I found weird is that I was almost completely aware of my surroundings yet unable to see or move.

Then I felt something or someone grasp my arms it was not a gentle grasp by any means more like trying to ripe my arm off. After I was dragged out of the water I was tossed onto the cold metal floor then I heard deep raspy voices speak

"Do you think she's the one the boss has been looking for?"

"How should I know? Go check and see if she has the markings of the five elemental's" then I heard footsteps coming my way, then I felt an ice cold hand jerk my right sleeve up then whoever it was walked back over

"We need to get her to the boss straight away" then he whispered something else but it was out of my hearing range. The craft that I assumed to be a boat shot off in one direction going extremely fast I could feel the waters mist cover my body and a splash of water here and there. After about thirty minuets my eyesight began to blur into view, I looked around and I was in what looked like to be a shark cage! I was finally in control of my body again so I slowly stood up and looked around, The water was a murky gray color and moved lifelessly unlike, The sky looked like a storm was brewing and up ahead was an island with black sand instead of a normal perky white or cream. The boat was nearing the island fast then I heard voices coming my way and looked around then spotted two men in black walking towards me.

"Ah look who's finally up?" one said

"Come on no fooling around we need to get her to the boss ASAP" the other said then pushed the first then walked over to me. He pulled a copper colored key from his pocket then unlocked the cage I looked at the man timidly before walking out. I was lead off the boat and onto the cold damp sand after the short walk we came to a massive black boulder. Then a guard put his hand on the boulder and there was a loud screech and then it moved to the side revealing an under ground passage. I was pushed down into the black empty space with the men jumping down after then I felt cold medal rings go around both my wrists keeping them bound behind me. I was pushed down the pitch black corridor until it became an open space with lights beaming everywhere some people were battling Pokemon some doing some type of research. There were doors everywhere but there was one door much larger than the others straight in front of me, the same way I was being forced to move. Every step I took towards the large doors felt like something was setting off in the center of my body, but I was broken out of my thoughts when I was pushed through the giant doors they then slammed harshly behind me. The room was mostly black except for the large man in the middle of the room brown hair kind of scruffy looking and looks to be in the age range of 30-40. Silence filled the air as I stood as still as possible then he slowly walked towards me, when he stood less then a foot away from me his hand grabbed my right arm his touch was chilling. He looked at my arm for a moment completely exasperated then I looked down myself there was four symbols; the first was a wave, then a flame, a vine and air like shape, but I had no clue what it meant. The man then reached for something in his pocket and retrieved a button of some kind he pressed it then red lights began to flash and a swarm of troops flooded the room, it felt like I was having a whip lash! Then the next thing I know I was thrown to the floor and I screamed out as my head hit the medal floor with a loud bang then my vision began to blur and the last word I heard were

"Looks like we've finally got the missing Maple all to ourselves" his cold voice was dripping with venom then the world turned black for the second time today.

When I was woken up today I was rushed out of the room and into a room completely filled with every type of Pokemon imaginable. My hands still in chained behind my back when the man from before walked in with a dark smirk on his face

"My name is Giovanni and now lets go through the plan; this is Team Darks headquarters also known as you're new home. My top assassin's will train you to be the best assassin in the world we will allow you to chose your own Pokemon we will also assist you in controlling all of you're powers, and you're name will be Serena and from what I can tell you are ten years old." Giovanni said I just nodded then the chains were taken of my hands and I was free to choose my Pokemon. Thousands and I mean thousands of Pokemon were lined on the walls. I slowly began my decent down the never ending hall way. There was a massive water tank with a dragon like Pokemon that stood more than eighty five feet tall I assumed this was a Gyarados a water slash flying type Pokemon it looked to be on level sixity five at the moment, I would change that. I pointed towards it and Giovanni nodded and had the beast captured in a master ball and brought over to me. Then I looked again, I ended up picking Espeon, Togpei, Vulpix, Pichu and Dragonite all of them were on level Sixity five except Togepi and Pichu who were on Level thirity eight. Some knew advanced moves and some were still on basic, When I was done the PokeBalls shrunk to a small size then were attached to a bracelet that held all six PokeBalls. I slipped the bracelet on then looked to Giovanni he handed me a dark bag then had his workers lead me to my new room where I would live from then on. I put on the out fit which consists of tight black shorts around mid thigh with a belt that was made to hold weapons, Guns, Knives ect. With a black tank top that appeared to be bullet proof, black finger tip gloves and black tennis shoes. Wow a lot of black he really meant what he said, I looked in the mirror I have the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen and golden hair with dark and light highlights that reached mid back. The very next day I began training, which was brutal but became a regular routine for what would become my new life.

Norman Maples POV

I've had my top spies training the girls Misty who could control water, May who controlled fire, Dawn who controlled air and Leaf who controlled earth. But the most powerful sister was missing she had all the girls powers and more but when I found the girls she was gone. I've had my people that were located in every region looking for any sign of her but I fear that Giovanni already has her in his clutches. Which means the faith of the world was at its highest risk in decades. All I can do is hope my researchers find how the girls are related to the legendary Pokemon and which ones. All that's left is hope that Giovanni doesn't succeed in his plans.

Six Years Later Normal POV

The world is Dark all regions but Kanto which was still controlled by the 'Rebels' . Giovanni along with all the other different teams came together to over throw the regions and take control. Without the help of Serena none of this would have been possible along with her Pokemon which, were all on level one hundred. But still Giovanni made extra sure he kept Serena away from the Maples. Just to make sure he didn't loose his best defense and through this whole mess Norman Maple was still unable to locate or pin point Serena. But the worst was yet to come.


	2. Just Run

**A New Start At The End**

Serena's POV

My alarm clock went off I looked over and it read 5:00 am, I slid out of bed and toward the bathroom. I took a quick shower then threw on my uniform which had changed over the years to a black half tank top that stopped and inch above my belly button and in the middle of my abs, black finger tip gloves that went to my elbows and black skinny jeans with a belt that hung on my hips with everything I could ever need Guns, Knives and more but I still stuck with black tennis shoes. My blonde hair had grown to my hips and I kept it in a French braid to keep it out of my way. My Pokemon were at top-notch condition and so were my powers some of which I haven't even discovered yet. But I had eighty times the strength any normal man could ever with hold I may look feminine but I am and probably always will be a first class killer and the worlds best assassin.

After I finished getting ready I drank a glass of water and ate an orange before heading down to Giovanni's office to see what I was to do today. As I approached the door I checked my bracelet to make sure my Pokemon were all accounted for yup then I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in" he said I slowly walked in and over to his desk I kept my head high my posture straight and my eyes on him "You have been doing great for the past six years and today will be the start of you're first long term mission." He said in a dark tone I smirked at the thought of what my next mission will be, he took out five folders and laid them out each had a picture of an attractive boy "You're job is to terminate each boy each have a minor power and go to Vermillion power academy, first Drew Hayden professional in Pokemon contest his main Pokemon Is Roselia and his power is manipulates plants. Next Ash Ketchum Champion of the indigo Plateau main Pokemon Pikachu Power Electricity. Next Paul high class Pokemon trainer main pokemon Turtwig his power is to manipulate shadows. Next Gary Researcher main pokemon Espeon his power is speed. Last but not least is Blake He almost reached his goal to become pokemon Master but then we put a stop to that his main Pokemon is Charizard he has two powers strength and flying" he finished I had to admit the last one was extremely attractive

"This is going to be easier than training but may I ask why you want them dead?" I asked Giovanni's face turned Darker than usual then hissed

"None of you're business get ready you leave in two hours" I nodded afraid to ask anymore questions I went up stairs and put on the outfit that was laid on my bed outfit with to many bright colors for my likings. I put on Navy Skinny jeans with brown cowboy boots and a pink ruffled tank top that clung to my figure and a light brown leather jacket. This is the only part I hated about missions I always had to dress like a preppy cheerleader. I took out my braid and let my hair cascade down my back with loose waves and a thin brown head -band. I put on some eye liner and mascara along with some blush there really wasn't any need for lip stick or foundation my tan complexion never had any blemishes and my lips were naturally colored and full. A suit case was already packed no doubt with cloths like this, I put bands around my arms to hold my knives and a gun in each boot.

While I sat on my bed I looked through the pictures but I found my self absorbed in the picture of the one called Blake he had blonde hair that looked to be perfectly styled and laid perfectly, Brilliant blue eyes bright but not nearly as bright as my own and god he had a perfectly toned body no doubt he had abs and dare I say it he was the most handsome guy I have ever seen. Such a shame I have to kill him.. 'Knock' Knock'

"Time to go Serena" I fixed my Pokeball Bracelet picked up my suitcase that only weighed about fifty pounds then walked through the door and towards the Jet. I tuck the folders into my suit case and prepared for decent.

Misty's POV

My sisters and I were down in out fathers office for a new mission I was soooo excited sure we were assassins but for the right reasons and heck its better than training. When dad walked in he handed us all a folder and I got two.

"Misty you will watch after Ash and Blake, May you watch Drew, Dawn you watch Paul and Leaf you will watch Gary. Don't take this mission lightly girls Team Dark sadly has the upper hand." What does he mean the upper hand? We could beat any body! Wait I sound really cocky, nevermind "You leave in two hours so get ready and Dawn ONLY two hours" Dad said while me may and Leaf giggled at her. She shrugged then ran off, we all got ready right on time I had on white shorts a blue T-shirt with a baby Marill on it and black converse I let my hair down which reached my mid back. No make up though the one thing I despised most! Anyway May had on navy skinny jeans a black blouse with red rose imprints and black boots and a smidge of make up and had her hair in pig tails. Dawn was wearing a light pink dress with a white cardigan with a nice necklace and white heels she had so much make up on she looked like a blue haired Barbie her hair was straight and was a few inches longer than my own. Leaf had on a black skirt a forest green tank top with a black cardigan and black flats her hair was in a low side pony tail and only had some mascara. Dawn packed our bags so only lord knows what awaits me in that blue suit -case. We each said our good byes to dad and got on the private jet to head off to Vermillion.

Serena's POV

God this plane was lonely sure it had stuff to entertain myself with but I wasn't in the mood, I just sat still the whole way to Vermillion. Three and hours and a half later the plane landed in a rather large city known as Vermillion I slowly grabbed my suit case and hosted it over my shoulder and held it with one arm. The door to the jet opened and I jogged down at a very slow pace, which probably looked like a sprint. It was about 70 degrees and sunny I walked to the limo and tossed my bag in then jumped in. We arrived at a large mansion Great more space and only one person to fill it all. I got out and walked into the fully furnished mansion, I walked to the master bedroom then dropped my stuff and decided I could start tomorrow and get some sleep now.

The next day I got up and got dressed in black short shorts a baby pink colored tank top with a black rose design, black four inch heels that had a small black flower on the front. After that I brushed my hair, which left loose curls falling all the way to my hips then put a thin black head –band. I smeared some concealer over the symbols on my arm to make sure the were un seeable. I carefully put on eye liner with mascara and a hint of blush, splashed on some perfume checked my pokeball bracelet then grabbed my black coach purse which probably had everything packed in it thanks to the maids at 'home'. When I was done I walked out the front door and towards the limo.

It was a short ride there when we pulled in I saw another limo leaving which spiked my suspicion. I brushed it off and grabbed my things and stepped out all eyes were on me I even heard some wolf whistles. I rolled my eyes and began to read the minds of the people around me. 'Damn she's hot I can't wait to get in those pants, man she has some wicked curves' I looked over to the source and saw it was one of my targets who stood with every other one I focused on the green haired one 'Wow not bad..' I was about to keep going before I felt someone trying to tap into my thoughts which I easily blocked I glared around me then saw four girls staring at me intensely that must be their protectors I simply rolled my eyes and began to walk towards

The school then Gary ran over to me and swung an arm over my shoulders, if I wasn't in the middle of a school yard I would kill him. I stopped and looked at him before shrugging his arm off

"What's the matter babe?" he asked

"Right now you're my problem" I snapped

"Ooh feisty one aren't ya?" he teased I put my hands on my hips and glared at him

"If I were you I would walk away before I set my Gryados on you" he slowly backed down and I began walking towards the school

May's POV

I watched that blonde walk away from Gary My sisters and I all knew she was the assassin I could feel the power just oozing off her. I glared as she walked away then faced my sisters

"Do you think that's the girl dad was saying be careful about?" Dawn asked

"I'm sure of it" Misty said Leaf and I just nodded and then we went our separate ways, sadly I was stuck with the cocky Drew Hayden who just loved to pick on me. We all walked to our first class, which was battling the blonde girl was already in a seat next to Blake. We all took our seats next to our assigned guys, when the teacher finally walked in the class was dead quiet

"Hello class we have five new students today Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf and Serena" there was some in mature wolf whistles which the teacher ignored "Each will have a battle with the best trainers in the class First Misty against Ash, Second May against Drew, Third Dawn against Pau, Fourth Leaf against Gary and Last Serena against Blake. You all may only use one Pokemon so choose wisely!" Misty slowly got up and walked over to the battle field where Ash already awaited

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash called

"You're Up Starmie! Use Rapid Spin!" Misty yelled with a smirk on her face Starmie did a perfect spin with water pounding Pikachu, who almost fainted from one attack.

"Pikachu use lighting bolt!" It was a direct hit but Starmie just shook it off

"Starmie Finish him off with BubbleBeam!" and with that Pikachu fainted and Ash ran to its side he slowly picked up his Pikachu and walked over to Misty to shake her hand. So the battles went on I beat Drew, Paul Beat Dawn and Leaf Beat Gary and we were on the last battle with Serena against Blake.

Serena's POV

This was going to be a piece of cake I smirked at Blake and he smirked back

"Charizard Come on out!" Blake called

"Espeon Show them what you got! Zen HeadButt!" I yelled I may not have the type advantage but I So have the Power advantage. One hit and Charizard Fainted I just smirked, the class was engulfed in silence and everyone gawked at the fainted Pokemon. Wow and he was supposed to be a Pokemon Master? I called Espeon back into its pokeball and walked back towards my seat

"Looks like we have a new top battler!" the teacher yelled all the guys cheered and a few of the girls which I assumed to be fan clubs yelled insults which the would pay for later. Blake soon walked over and sat back down still staring at me, I would have blushed if I wasn't trained to hide my emotions so well.

"Good Job" he said after a while I just nodded not even looking his way. After the bell rang it was time for Power training AKA P.E

As I slowly made my way down the hall I felt four pairs of eyes on me I turned to the sources and found a red head, two brunetts and a bluenett.

"What?" I spat at them they slowly walked over with their arms crossed

"We know who you are" the red head said I nodded my head

"Yeah we were just in the same class." I said with a dumb tone

"Cut the crap we know why you're here" the brunett with pig -tails said I glared at them with a look so intense they all flinched

"You don't know a thing, never have and you never will" The air around me was heating up due to my emotions "If I were you I would walk away before I do something you'll regret" the glared for a moment before walking away I rolled my eyes and began to the next class. I walked into the locker room and put on some black upper thigh shorts, a pink Sports bra tossed on some black nike's and pulled my hair into a French braid. When I was done I walked over to the gym I looked behind me and saw my targets looking me up and down. I swear tonight is going to be fun for me for them well they'll be dead sooo… When I arrived at the gym the four girls were already there all dressed in basket -ball shorts and camisoles. I went and sat on the bleachers alone for what I hoped would be until class started but Blake decided to come over

"Hey, my friends and I are going on a group date and I wanted to know if you would be my date?" he asked hmm if I go I could earn his trust over time which would make the killing them all the more fun I put on a fake smile

"Sure what time?" I asked

"Great! Um I'll pick you up at seven" he said with a smile I nodded before jumping off the bleachers and out to the track where we would be practicing. Gary walked over to me

"Wanna race?" he asked

"Sure if you want to loose" I said he laughed then went to the starting point and waited for the whistle. Once the whistle sounded I began a slow pace jog while Gary was all out sprinting and still a hundred meters behind. I closed my eyes for a brief moment but then felt severe pain in my head I stopped and grabbed my head as I fell to the ground I looked around and everyone was circling around me before my vision completely turned black.

"You're there for a reason! And yet you still haven't killed one boy! And all you're doing is playing games!" Giovanni yelled in my head

"I'm Sorry!" I screamed back

"So help me if you don't complete this mission you won't live to see the next!" He bellowed

"What's the point if all you want is to rule the world! And let me tell you something that's never going to happen!" there was silence

"You will regret those words" he said

"What makes you think that?"

"You better enjoy that mission because once you're back every thing we put you through before that seemed brutal won't even compare to what awaits you!" he screamed then I felt a sharp pain in my head causing me to scream as a jumped up from the ground. People were still gathered around me even the four girls looked worried I didn't know what else to do than run so that's exactly what I did.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading I'll keep posting at the very least every week!**

**~Cammie~**


End file.
